


Tell Her

by rebelwritesthings



Series: Tony Stark is basically Peter Parker’s dad [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, May and Tony friendship, May worries about Peter, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwritesthings/pseuds/rebelwritesthings
Summary: Tony has to tell May what happened to Peter.No matter how difficult it is.





	Tell Her

The phone was ringing.

 

It was May.

 

She had called Tony at least once a day since he returned to Earth.

 

She wanted to know what happened to Peter.

 

Tony was too scared to tell her.

 

But it had been just over two weeks.

 

He couldn’t put it off any longer.

 

“Hi May.”

 

“Tony? Thank god! I don’t know where Peter is. Have you heard from him?”

 

She sounded terrified.

 

Tony had to fight the urge to hang up.

 

“He ended up in space with me. I told him to go home.” Tony forced himself to stay together, “it’s all my fault. I’m sorry. I couldn’t protect him.”

 

“He’s gone?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Was it fast... dust... like everyone else?”

 

“It wasn’t fast for him. His powers sensed it. He tried to heal himself.” Tony bit his lip to stop from crying.

 

He didn’t deserve to cry.

 

He had to be strong for May.

 

“May, I brought as much of him back as I could, his ashes.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I’ll bring him home.”

 

Tony sat holding the phone. May was silent.

 

“It’s not your fault, Tony.”

 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I have a multi chapter fluffy one that should be out in a few days.  
> -R


End file.
